User blog:Lol Limewire/Epic BTD5 Pictures
__NOEDITSECTION__I'll continue to add as I get more. You are welcome to help! Super Monkey Pictures EpicSunGod2.png|Epic Sun. EpicSunGod1.png|The birth of a sun. We are Terminator Monkeys!!!!!.PNG|Annihilation Time!! :D EpicTT1.png|Mind=Blown EpicTT2.png|Mini Radioactive sausage sun! EpicSuperMonkeys1.png|Super Monkeys combining to create EPICNESS! Sungodvstechterror.png|Sun God VS Technological Terror. RM Epic.PNG|A sun made from...Darts? EpicSunGod3.png|M.I.B. Call to Arms Ability+Sun God=WIN! EpicSuperMonkey2.png|IMMA FIRIN MA LAZAH!! EpicSuperMonkey3.png|Dart Maelstrom! EpicSuperMonkey5.png|Anything in there won't get out alive... Hh.png|Before Epicness... Capture.png|Epicness! Snapshot 1 (14-06-2012 8-30 PM).png|Sun Gods won't win because of the red camo! Team Plasma on Thin Ice.png|Go teammates! For great justice! Team Plasma Kicks Bloon!.png|Pink and Green is the new Black and White! Return of Team Plasma.png|They are baa-aack! Multi-Colour Epic Sun.png|The Sun of many colours!!! Epic Sun.png|MIND=BLOWN laggy! Team Plasma vs. Z.O.M.G..png|Team Plasma battles the foe of foes... THE ZOMG!!!!! DA SUN.png|Sun is bad for bloons. Monkey Apprentice Pictures EpicMonkeyApprentice2.png|Phoenix Flower. EpicMonkeyApprentice1.png|Lightning Spider Web. SAM 2323.jpg|O.O EpicMonkeyApprentice3.png|Dragon's Breath Monkey Apprentices roasting a B.F.B. The Duel.png|The two masters, versing each other. Tornado Mayhem.png|BREAKING NEWS!!! Massive amounts of tornados seen blowing through Bloon Circles! They are wreaking havoc on a Z.O.M.G! Air fire.png|Disciple Battle :D Dart Monkey Pictures Haters gunna Hate.png|Haters gunna hate, demolishers gunna demolish... Infinity Super Monkey Fan Club Members!.png|Super Monkey SPAM club ability! Spike Machine Gun!!!!.png|Um... That is overpowered! Mortar Tower Pictures EpicMorty.png|WTF BOOM! A.B. can't do this (lol).png|BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOOM! Overkill.png|Nothing can get out of here >.< Ice Tower Pictures Epicker Whiteout!.png|This will be bad for the Monkey Aces... Epic Whiteout!.png|Wonder how deep the snowbanks will be... Epic Frost!.png|Really deep freeze! Tack Shooter Pictures EpicTackShooter1.png|Firestorm! Blade Chaos.PNG|Blade Chaos. Fghj.png|It's fire o'clock! The Hidden GG.PNG|Glue Gunner is circled in blue. EpictackShooter3.png|Find the Dart Monkey! Monkey Buccaneer Pictures Ace Monkey Revolution!!!!.PNG|Aces' parade in the sea. MOABpwnAbility.png|MOAB Takedown Ability>B.F.B. PhantomGrapplingHook.png|Scary!!!! Madness.png|Madness! Monkey Pirate Pro!.png|Kill 2 birds with 1 stone. (The Buccaneer in the top is pulling 2 M.O.A.B.s in) Dartling Gun Pictures Ray of Devastation.PNG|Giant radioactive sausages! EpicDgun1.png|This is the REAL Rocket Storm! Ray of Devastation 2.png|Giant radioactive sausages x2! BBWN.png|Black Bloon's worst nightmare! Baby radioactive sausages!! n.n (Oh, LOL).PNG|Who is better now, Ray of Doom? Dartling gun vs BFB.png|Pew, pew, pew! pooe.png|Clock of Doom! Boomerang Thrower Pictures EpicBoomerang1.png|Mind=Blown Glaive Maelstrom.png|Ouch!!! GlaiveLordepic.png|Glaive Storm. Road Spikes Pictures These are only tacks....png|Z.O.M.G's worst nightmare! Spike Factory Pictures Something like this will happen if you approach the area 51 (xD).png|BOOM BAM! Spikestorm!.png|This is what happens when you spam Spike Storm. It's erupting Spikes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|This isn't lag...IT IS SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEROBRINE HAS BEEN HERE!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|!eid tsum snoolB Mines... OFF THE TRACK!!!!!.png|Mines...OFF THE TRACK! Oh snap. Epic spiked mines.png|I really don't know what is wrong with those factories... Monkey Village Pictures High Energy Beacon Monkey City!!!.png|Beams of Doom! beam.png|Beams of Doom #2 Monkey Ace Pictures EpicMonkeyAce1.png|This is the real Dart Storm! Operation DAB Destroy All Bloons.PNG|Not so epic, but no matter. Spectre Swarm!!!!!!.PNG|This is the Spectre patrol, all you bloons are arrested! EpicMonkeyAce2.png|So many missle... Epic Dart Chase.png|Neva-Miss Targetting should be called Always-Miss Targetting... :O Lol.png|White Phosphorus explosion! Plane crash.png|Spectre Crash! Ninja Monkey Pictures Bloon-Kwon Do.PNG|Gotta love all things ninja! Bomb Tower Pictures EpicBOMB1.png|O.O Sniper Monkey Pictures SupplyDrop.png|Why are the crates on the planes? Beekeeper Pictures Wall Paper.jpg|Ultra Swarm of Bees! Super Monkey Storm Pictures WallPaper.jpg|Super Monkey STOOOOOOOOORM! Bloon Pictures Z.O.M.G.-nado!!!!!.png|Z.O.M.G! B.F.B.-nado!!!!.png|B.F.B. Vortex. M.O.A.B.-nado!!!!.png|This should be the M.O.A.B. Madness Special Mission... Other Pictures epicOther1.png|The red bloon at the start probably won't win. EpicOther2.png|Epic spikey tack shooter! Sans titre.png|Z.O.M.G won't win. Epic fight 2.jpg|MASS DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!!!!! Epic fight.jpg|MASS DESTRUCTION #2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Wrath of Squiddington!.png|WRATH OF SQUIDDINGTON! :( 7-23-2012 12-47-07 PM.png|Boomerang, Sniper, Ninja, Ace! More regen farm.png|Farmin' in Sandbox. HNI 0030.jpg|IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts